


¿Cenizas quedan?

by bensolos_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Fugitivo, F/M, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rey es la casa?, Soy malísima para las etiquetas, agregaré etiquetas conforme se me ocurran, probablemente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolos_simp/pseuds/bensolos_simp
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	1. I

I

* * *

Decepción.

Fracaso.

Frustración.

Esas son tan solo algunas de las miles de palabras que Ben podría utilizar para describir como se siente cada día de su miserable vida.

Justamente hoy hace 3 meses Kylo Ren dejo atrás aquella vida de comodidades y lujos, y no claramente no era por gusto, estaba huyendo cómo el vil ladrón que le dijeron que es.

Cuándo empezó a trabajar a First Order, jamás creyó que terminaría así, después de dedicarle años a esa estúpida compañía ¿así le pagan?, Su jefe Snoke lo traicionó, le dijo que firmara los papeles que nada malo sucedería «solo formalidades», fue tan ingenuo con razón siempre dijeron que había mucho de su padre en él. 

Tal vez podía cambiar su nombre pero de todos modos alguien algún día lo reconocería. Sin otro lugar a dónde ir, solo toma una mochila, y sale directo a la estación de autobuses y compra un boleto para ir a lugar más alejado de su mundo.

Llega a Ormon, el lugar es pequeño y escasamente poblado está cerca de las montañas, la mayoría de los habitantes son familias de los trabajadores que van y vienen.

Con el poco dinero que le queda renta un cuarto a una anciana muy amable llamada Maz, ella no hace preguntas, nadie las hace de hecho, cada quién vive en sus propios asuntos. Consigue un empleo como carpintero en el pueblo siguiente y tiene que ir y venir cada 3 días, no es a lo que está acostumbrado pero gracias a Dios aprendió algo de Han, si no estaría peor que ahora.

" _El lugar ideal para vivir_ " 

~

Ese día, mientras esperaba que lo recogieran para el siguiente trabajo, ve Maz en su silla ella siempre le contaba historias sobre su juventud o cualquier cosa de la que ella quisiera hablar. Y se acercó a hablar con ella.

"¿Te he hablado sobre la casa de las cenizas?"

"Creo que no" dudó por un momento "Creo que si me hubieras hablado sobre una casa con ese nombre lo recordaría" 

"Bueno entonces te la contaré, mira en esa casa, se dice que hace muchos años vivía un matrimonio, vivían de sus tierras abasteciendo a los mercados de los alrededores y a veces en lugares de la ciudad, y así fue durante unos años hasta que llego una temporada de sequía, fueron los 5 meses más difíciles para la pareja y por alguna extraña razón incluso después de esa temporada las tierras dejaron de dar cosechas, simplemente la tierra murió sin explicación alguna. Unos decían que la señora de la casa era hechicera y que Dios la castigó por llevarse a un buen cristiano al camino del mal, o bueno eso es lo que se creía en aquellos años, siguiendo con la casa ...este... ¿En que me quedé?" dijo 

"La tierra murió" le recordó 

"Ándale eso, bien muchacho si estás poniendo atención, te decía la tierra murió y fue hasta años después que la casa adoptó su memorable nombre, durante la noche una tormenta eléctrica llegó y un gran rayo azotó exactamente en las tierras de la pareja, provocando que se prendiera en llamas, el fuego nunca cesó a pesar de que había una tormenta, fue cuando el marido metido en su locura salió a «apagar el fuego» y murió quemado y su esposa, ella solo veía como daba sus últimos alientos de vida, al día siguiente que la lluvia se calmo y el fuego se apagó, buscaron pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo o restos de el, solo cenizas. Entonces como te dije ya estaba el rumor de que la esposa era una hechicera y con esto aumentaron las sospechas y dijeron que ella inicio el fuego para liberarse de su esposo, en fin días después unos niños trataron de quemarla" 

"¿Y que le pasó a la casa?" pregunto Ben.

"Es lo extraño, Nada"

"¿Nada?" dijo con sorpresa.

"Nada de nada, la casa está intacta después de tantos años abandonada y casi quemada"

"Hay algo que no cuadra en esto"

"Te lo dije Ben, son solo historias tú decides si las crees o no"

~

Incluso días después de la historia de Maz, Ben se quedó con tantas dudas no tanto por el cuento de los que vivían, si no por que había una casa, una casa completamente vacía y por lo que ha dicho Maz no cree que alguien la reclamé si se instala solo un par de días y si la historia realmente es cierta (lo que es muy poco probable), ¿Qué más da? De todos modos ya no tiene nada más que perder y para sobrevivir hay que hacer lo que sea necesario.


	2. II

II

* * *

La casa es o era blanca no lo sabe, ahora esta llena de tierra y polvo después de tantos años sola, era de esperarse que no pudiera distinguir el color, sin embargo no se puede quejar.

Después tres días de arduo trabajo y pensarlo demasiado, tomó la decisión de ir a ver la dichosa casa, de todos modos la historia por la que era famosa la casa era solo eso, una historia.

El camino es largo, una hora a pie, suficiente tiempo para auto compadecerse, mientras camina a lo lejos puede ver la casa, también lo que parecía un huerto pero ahora se ve seco, sin vida, muerto y justo a lado un gran árbol que contrario al huerto se ve lleno de vida.

Por dentro la casa está limpia, como si no hubiera pasado ni un día sola, las paredes son color crema que incluso podrían ser un tono muy bajo de amarillo.

No hay muebles, o bueno no hay muebles en este piso, aún le falta revisar el piso de las habitaciones.

Con cada escalón que sube se escucha como rechina la madera, otro indicio de que está casa es bastante vieja.Sin embargo por alguna razón el ambiente se siente demasiado pesado. El piso de arriba solo tiene una mesita con una lámpara.

Hay 3 habitaciones y un baño, mientras revisa cada habitación las primeras dos son prácticamente iguales una cama, sabanas grises y una mesita de noche, pero se sorprende cuándo al intentar abrir la última está cerrada con llave.

Jala, empuja e incluso patea la puerta y nada, decidido a olvidar el asunto, se instala en cualquier habitación, no se puede quejar, aquí no recibirá ningún tipo de queja o tendrá que rendirle cuentas a alguien, es solo él, como siempre deseó. O eso es lo que le hicieron creer.

Está cansado y aburrido, apenas se dio cuenta que la electricidad no sirve tendrá que arreglarla mañana y después de eso explorará el lugar... vaya su madre estaría orgullosa en este diría algo parecido a "Ben haciendo planes no lo puedo creer, va a llover"

Por comentarios como ese y las actitudes de sus padres es que se alejó de ellos.

De todos modos eso está en el pasado y hay que dejar morir el pasado ¿no?

~

Más tarde antes de irse a dormir, la curiosidad le gana e intenta abrir la puerta "solo una vez más" de dice así mismo.

Intento de todo un desarmador, otra llave, patear la puerta (de nuevo), y cuándo está a punto de patear la puerta (otra vez) cuando una voz femenina grita: 

"¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?"


End file.
